


Unfortunate Consequences of Mind Melding when Emotionally Distressed

by facelesshellion



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, Gen, Jealousy, M/M, Mind Meld, Protective Bones, Tarsus IV, Unintentional Mind Games, Why Vulcan control is needed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-28 07:04:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/989139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/facelesshellion/pseuds/facelesshellion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ambassador Spock was not in a good place when he melded with Jim. Neither was Jim. </p><p>Leonard starts to discover how dangerous a mind meld without the customary super-logical Vulcan emotional control is. </p><p>He might have questioned destiny, fate, parallel universes, and whatnot had Jim's mental state not begun its odd deterioration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unfortunate Consequences of Mind Melding when Emotionally Distressed

**Author's Note:**

> Just something that popped into my mind. It's already a short chapter, and it'll probably follow the same format in the upcoming chapters. Don't really know how long it'll be, but probably not too long. 3 or 4 chapters at the most probably. This is another "just-for-me" story so I won't be offended if people don't dig it as much as I do. I wanted to try writing with a more personal look into characters rather than my usual "hands-off don't say too much you're not the character" approach, so we'll see how it goes over.
> 
> Thanks for clicking on this to read! You guys rock and I hope you enjoy.

It’s not exactly surprising, per se. 

Leonard has known Jim for years now, so even with Spock being the complete opposite of Jim’s type and even if Jim had refrained from telling him when they first embarked for their five year tour that he had a soft spot for that green-blooded prick, Leonard would have been able to spot the infatuation miles away. 

After all, he had been able to recognize it in their second year when Jim’s crush on Leonard had hit its embarrassing peak. The awe that Jim exudes toward Spock, while not overtly romantic, cannot be mistaken by his best friend. 

So really, the jealousy isn’t unexpected. Leonard has always been more protective of Jim than friendship protocol strictly calls for. 

Besides, part of him will forever mourn his stiff heterosexuality. He could be a lot of things for Jim, but fucking a man (let alone one that’s barely more than a boy that called him “Dad” while in a painkiller-induced stupor two months ago) just isn’t in his repertoire. 

So he doesn’t have a claim on Jim. He’s not doing this out of some sort of twisted love-triangle kind of obsession, no matter what the nurses all gossip about. He’s just a jealous, protective old coot and it’s part of the reason why he and Jocelyn never worked. 

Watching as Spock repeatedly breaks Jim’s heart, watching as Spock slowly picks apart at Jim’s confidence and does his best to crush Jim’s spirit—

That’s hard to stand aside for. He had to cut back on snide remarks after these events when Jim pulled him aside and threatened to have him marked up on charges of racial discrimination. 

But he could hold his tongue. He knows that Jim can handle himself in situations and that Jim isn’t a delicate flower. Jim might be half in love with the bastard, but that doesn’t mean he takes everything Spock says to heart and goes to bed crying about it. 

However, he has his limits.

Watching as Spock mocks everything Jim has gone through to get to where he is now?

A best friend would do something, wouldn’t he? 

So he can’t be blamed for punching the bastard. 

Really, he can’t. 

Not when Spock belittles Jim for having habits and mannerisms that are a result of the hugest tragedy that happened in the modern world. Not when Spock has the audacity to make Jim leave a room in embarrassment for eating- 

Just for eating for God’s sake! Who cares if he’s a little messy? Who fucking cares if Jim has stashes of food just in case? Who fucking cares if he accidentally bit a finger in his haste? 

“Really, Jim,” He had drawled with those damned pointed eyebrows drawn down in disappointment. As if he had the right to be disappointed in a man worth ten of his half-breed ass- “A Captain cannot eat so slovenly if he wishes to be taken seriously. Perhaps take less during your next meal so as to decrease the area of the, as I believe you’d call it, ‘splash zone’.” 

Jim’s face had blanched. 

Leonard’s face had turned red quicker than kids ran for the recess bell. 

Jim didn’t make excuses. He probably couldn’t. He stood up and left calmly, head bowed. 

Spock’s eyebrow had raised perhaps a half a centimeter in Leonard’s direction before his fist slammed into it. 

“I swear to God, hobgoblin, I swear to fucking God I could kill you-“ He gripped Spock’s science blue shirt in his hand and slammed him further back into his chair. “You’re supposed to be the fucking logical one! Use your precious logic to deduce the damage you just caused because if it’s half as bad as I think it is then I will have you booted off this ship before you blink- Can’t fucking believe you would be this fucking heartless!” 

It’s dumb luck that only the bridge crew was eating when he freaked out, because if any security members had been in there he would have spent the night in the brig. 

He shoved Spock back far enough that the chair tilted back and deposited him into a sprawl on the floor. 

The feel of green blood sliding off his knuckles kept him from punching a wall on his way to Jim’s quarters. 

Now, after using the medical override code and finding Jim on his knees in front of the toilet, his anger abates and sorrow takes the wheel. 

“Hey Jimbo.” 

Jim’s head, resting against the seat, rises and he treats Bones to a small smile. Watery, yes, but if he’s smiling, he’s not too lost. “Hey. Sorry.” 

“Nah, none of that. I’m sorry.” 

“Why are you sorry?” 

“I broke your first officer’s nose.” 

Jim snorts loudly. “That’s my Bonesy. Always got my back.” 

“Damn straight. You want something for the nausea?” 

“Maybe in a bit.” 

“Alright. Okay if I sit?” 

“Is the Enterprise a lovely lady?” 

Bones rearranges them until Jim plops onto his lap and tucks his head under Bones’ chin. Bones leans back against the grimy wall so as to leave the toilet open for Jim’s rebellious stomach. 

“You shouldn’t listen to a word he says. He’s a prick, you know.” 

“I do.” 

“Do you really?” 

“I do, Bones. I really do. But it’s hard, you know? I have all these memories that aren’t mine from Ambassador Spock and he was so in love with his Kirk. I want something like that with Spock.” 

Bones turns his eyes away from the dirty green shirt displayed over the side of the sonic shower. “Do you really want it, or are the memories telling you that you should want it?” 

Jim pauses. “I…I don’t know. It just seems… It’s so essential, Bones. Like there’s a spot the ambassador opened that no one can fill except Spock.” He suddenly shrinks, face vulnerable. 

“What is it?” 

“It hurts for him not to like me,” Jim blurts. Discomfort and what might be shame make it past his usual emotional filter when speaking. “If anyone else had said that, I’d still be- Well, like this, but it wouldn’t be so bad. I’d be ashamed but no biggie that’s usual for crap related to Tarsus. 

“But it itches- Like I need to do something to fix it right now so he’s pleased or else I’m completely worthless.” 

“You’re not worthless. Never, Jimmy.” 

They sit for a long time. There, Bones tries not to think about the possibility of mind meld-induced Stockholm syndrome.


End file.
